Drabbles of Karai
by Livi-Love
Summary: This is a set of drabbles based on the Shredder's daughter, Oroku Karai.
1. Oblivious

**Welcome to my drabbles series thing. This was obviously inspired by **Mikell** (I'm doing it as an acrostic too, so don't think that I'm the original one here), whose drabbles about the turtles and Master Splinter are absolutely AWESOME! So awesome, I hope you've all read them. :C There's Seasons by Polaris'05, Paradox and Enigmas by**** Diva Danielle**** and Wall to Wall by ****Turtlefreak121. I know there are others, but I haven't gotten round to reading them yet. OTL**

**This one's different, because it focuses on Karai. ;D The 2k3 Karai.  
**

**This author's note is bigger than the drabble itself, so I'll shut up for now and talk later.**

**T! M! N! T! Does not belong to me!

* * *

**

This is set some time after the TMNT meet Karai, but before the whole Exodus thing.

**

* * *

Oblivious (Leonardo)**

Sometimes when I'm in bed, trying to sleep, I wonder why Karai stays by the Shredder's side.

She isn't evil. Many people jump to that conclusion when they see the things she's done. I'm sure she doesn't enjoy obeying her father's commands. Unlike the Shredder, she has honour and I know that she tries to do the right thing. Yet, despite all the bad things he does, she stays by his side. Is it because he is her father? Does fear prevent her from leaving him? Is it loyalty?

Or is she too oblivious to see the Shredder's true intentions?


	2. Rich

**Sometimes, you might have to take the words with a pinch of salt, because certain characters have certain opinions. Like when a particular turtle's word for her is 'insane'... XD**

* * *

**Rich ****(Michelangelo)**

I bet you read the 'word' rich, and when you saw my name, you were all 'Wow Mikey, nice to see where your priorities are'. Look, hear me out first, okay?

Money can get you a lot of stuff. It can get you video games a decade before they're out, as well as ten billion mountains of pizzas. Unfortunately, Karai doesn't buy that kind of stuff. Well, she might do for all I know, but I don't exactly read her bills. See, with the money she has, she can hire killer ninjas, rampaging robots and turtle-killing lasers.

She's _too_ rich.


	3. Obligated

**Thanks for the reviews. :D I tried to find out what a group of rats was called, and I came up with a mischief and a pack. I chose to go with mischief, because that sounds cool.**

* * *

**Obligated (Karai)**

Without my father, I would be nothing.

I would most likely be dead now, if it were not for him. My body would have been eaten by a mischief of rats years ago, before I could have truly lived my life. On the streets, I was nothing; I was a waste of space people sometimes threw yen at in pity.

Then, Oroku Saki came along. He taught me many things, but most importantly, he gave me a life. He gave my existence a purpose.

He made me a person.

So you must understand that I am obligated to obey him.


	4. Katas

**Foot ninjas just don't get the recognition they deserve.**

**Karai goes on about killing people, but I don't think she ever has killed anyone. She tells people to though. A lot. Is it because she's too weak, or does something else stop her?**

**PS The Rant by chao-friend is a good Karai fanfic you should read. ;)**

* * *

**Katas (Random Foot ninja)**

We must be polite to Mistress Karai.

We are.

We must obey Mistress Karai.

We do.

Must we enjoy obeying her?

No. And we don't.

Her father was a powerful warrior. He killed many skilled warriors.

Mistress Karai has not. She says she will, but that is an empty promise.

Why is this? She is a trained warrior. She moves quickly and she performs her katas perfectly.

So why can she not kill?

She is too weak.

Katas are one thing. It is when there is a life at the end of your blade that your true strength is shown.


	5. Unique

**Unique (Leonardo)**

There's something different about Karai, but I can't pinpoint what it is.

I remember when we first met. We duelled, and I had thought that I had won. Then, she tricked me at the last moment and defeated me. I never let my guard down… but I did with her.

When I think of the Foot, my thoughts aren't exactly positive. However, when I think of her, I think of honour. The Foot has no honour, but she does.

Once, Hun told her to kill me. Other Foot ninjas would have, but she didn't.

She is different… she's … unique.


	6. Kiss

**Kiss (Hun)**

Karai thinks she's it, just 'cos she's Master's daughter. She goes around with this smug look on her face, like she thinks she's better than everyone else. Given the chance, I would snap that big head of hers right off her itsy bitsy body.

Somehow, even though she has a man face, she has two followers: that scientist Chaplin, who would jump off a cliff if it made her like him, and the turtles' leader, who believes that she's not evil. He'd save her life, no matter what she did to him.

Argh… seriously, who would want to kiss _her_?


	7. Ablebodied

**Able-bodied (Donatello)**

One night, suffering from insomnia, Mikey came up with a very interesting question. How does Karai move so quickly in that armour of hers?

It must be extremely heavy, so strength would play a key role in being able to move swiftly in it. She doesn't look like the kind of woman who lifts weights on a regular basis, yet her speed in battle is greater than her father's. Taking into account that the Shredder is an utrom in a robot body, that's quite an accomplishment.

Not only is she agile, she is able-bodied. A very dangerous combination in battle.


	8. Regrets

**Regrets (Karai)**

I regret not being able to stop the Tengu Shredder from attacking me.

I regret not being able to stop the turtles from stealing my father's pendant.

I regret destroying the turtles' home.

I regret stabbing Leonardo.

I regret aiding my father in leaving Earth.

I regret letting Chaplin fall in love with me.

I regret obeying my father's commands.

I regret promising the turtles peace, when I could not keep my word.

I regret leaving Japan.

I regret being found by Oroku Saki.

I regret many things, but these mistakes made me who I am.

So I embrace them.


	9. Afraid

**Afraid (Chaplin)**

From a distance, Mistress Karai appears strong and fearless. She's taken down more men than I can count, and she's one of the only people I know who can defeat any of the turtles. However, that's not to say she doesn't fear anything.

Every human is afraid of something. It's only natural. When you see her fighting on the battlefield, or when you see her commanding her ninjas to kill her enemies, it's easy to forget that.

But when the Tengu Shredder approached her, sword in hand, fear was on her face.

She is human, and she can be afraid.

* * *

**Thanks Mikell for pointing out the stupid typo.**


	10. Insane

**I can never get tired of Raph's opinion on her. It might be a bit extreme, but it's still awesome. XD**

* * *

**Insane (Raphael)**

Karai should be locked up, and da key should be fed ta Mikey.

I mean seriously, what da shell is up wit' dat woman? Have you heard her? She's a broken record or somethin', always yappin' about gettin' revenge for what we did to her father. Psh, sorry for stoppin' a maniac from killin' thousands of innocent lives. Den, when he was here, she thought dat he wasn't evil. She thought he was doin' the right thin'. Um… Da Shredder doin' da right thin'? Dat's not even a proper sentence... unless killin' people is acceptable in modern society?

She's insane.


	11. Isolation

**Isolation (Karai)**

At first, I had no one. I lived on the streets by myself. I had no one to take care for me.

Soon, Oroku Saki became my father. He looked after me. I also had many employees of the Foot to keep me company.

Soon, I met the turtles. Our relationship with each other was shaky, though it was not terrible. Leonardo could even be described as my 'friend'.

But then my father was exiled. The turtles hate me for the pain I have given them. The Foot do not want me as their master.

I am isolated from everyone.


	12. Serious

**Serious (Mikey)**

I know there are times where you have to like, be serious, but that doesn't mean you can't smile every once in a while. Leo's pretty serious, but he still comes out with the odd joke or two. Raph's sense of humour is kinda cruel, like he'd laugh if you fell down the stairs, and Donnie's is really nerdy, so you don't understand his jokes half the time.

Why's Karai so serious? She never laughs at anything we do or say. Maybe it's because everyone in my family is surrounded by happy jokey people all the time… and she isn't.


	13. Anger

**Anger (Karai)**

"But father, what has he done wrong?" I asked, sitting on the ground.

Father looked at me, a Foot ninja cowering on the ground. "Pardon?"

"What is your motive for beating him?"

"He failed me."

"But everyone makes mistakes."

"Karai, when someone lets you down, it makes you angry. One day, you will understand."

I did, many years later. I begged Leonardo to let my father leave Earth peacefully, but he did not. I had expected more of him, but no… He let me down. Rage consumed my mind.

My anger drove me to wanting to cause the turtles' destruction.


	14. Words

**Words (Karai)**

"Face it bro, she's as bad as the Shredder."  
"I think she can swim her butt back to Japan."  
"There's no way I'm teamin' up wit' Little Miss Foot."  
"I should have known better than to trust you, Karai."

My sharpest tantōcannot cut as deeply as your words. My most skilled ninja cannot kill one's spirit as cruelly as your words. My darkest chambers shine more light than your words.

Do you intend these words to enter my ears and remain in my memory for the rest of my life? Am I meant to hear them?

Your words scar.


	15. Emerald

**Emerald (Chaplin)**

Emerald. Noun. A green transparent form of beryl; highly valued as a gemstone.

Have you ever seen an emerald? It's one thing to read a definition about one and another thing to actually see it for real. I mean, I've seen them before in jewellery stores. I don't actually own any; they cost too much.

But I have something better. Mistress Karai. Have you seen her eyes? They are so very beautiful. When I talk to her, she looks at me with them and I see the emeralds that are her eyes.

Emeralds are very expensive. Her eyes are priceless.


	16. Spicy

**Spicy (Bishop)**

For those of you lacking in knowledge in regards to the Japanese language, Karai means 'spicy'. I find this very appropriate for a woman like her.

It doesn't matter what situation she is in. She can be about to kill you or be on the verge of death, and she will still have that temper of hers. I remember when I captured her. One would have thought that she would have tried to get on my good side so I would feel merciful and let her go. However, she was jeering at me, as usual.

Spicy… what a suitable name.

* * *

**Bishop's referring to 'Hun on the Run'.**


	17. Obvious

**I just realized that after this chapter, there are only two more letters. D:  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. They make me all fuzzy inside. (:  
**

**Here's another drabble in Raph's POV. As much as I like Karai, it's just so much fun writing his thoughts on her.  
**

* * *

Set within The City of War part III, shortly after they meet Karai... FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME.

* * *

**Obvious (Raphael)**

Sometimes, I wonder whether my family are idiots.

Karai is evil. She works for da Shredder for one thin'. Da Foot are evil. Dey kill innocent people and dey steal thin's. Do da math.

So, when a crazy Foot lady blew up da water tower we were sittin' in, started a fight wit' us and pinned ma brother ta the ground wit' a sword at his head, ya would think dat she's evil and dat ya shouldn't trust her… right?

Wrong.

When she said she needed our help, everyone else volunteered. Uh… what the shell?

Ain't it obvious she's evil?

**(Leonardo)**

Why can't Raph just use his head?

I'm not saying for one minute that he's in any way stupid, because he isn't. It's just that his stubbornness can sometimes cloud his mind.

Like now.

The city is at war, innocent people are dying and nothing we do is stopping this from happening. Then, out of nowhere, Karai arrives and offers a way to stop the pain and death going on. She's our only option and she wants to resolve the situation. Why else would she be here?

But no… Raph's rejecting her offer.

Isn't it obvious we should help her?


	18. Mother

**Mother (Casey)**

Okay, I've barely talked ta Karai. Everythin' I know about 'er comes from da guys, and even den it's kinda varied. If Leo's talkin' ta ya about 'er, ya feel some sympathy fer 'er. If it's Raph… not so much.

But dey both say dat she obeys 'er evil father, and den I think, what if she had a mother? My pa died when I was a kid, so afterwards I only had my ma. She took off where my pa left, teachin' me right an' wrong. She helped me become a good person.

What if Karai 'ad a mother?


	19. End

**This is it. The last drabble. I am really happy that people reviewed and you're all awesome. :D I read each review and I hope you all know how much they mean to me.

* * *

**

This is set at the end of Turtle's Forever.

* * *

**End (Splinter)**

After we defeated the Shredder in the multiverse, I began to wonder what would happen to Karai.

She aided us in defeating her utrom father, but what will become of her? Will she continue to help us when the world is in trouble? I am unsure of her relationship with the Foot, because after we returned from the future, my sons told me that Karai did not seem to be involved with them anymore. She was also present at April and Casey's wedding, which tells me that she may have changed her ways.

We will have to wait and see.


End file.
